Shelby's Invisible Revenge
by schillingklaus
Summary: With the help of Magic Malika, Shelby Marx turns invisible in order to get back at Samantha Puckett for her onslaught on Shelby's grandmother.


** Shelby's Invisible Revenge**

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Schilling<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>

PG-13

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

iDo Not Own _The iCarly Show_ or any other show or works of art used for this noncommercial story.

* * *

><p><strong>Abstract<strong>

The story takes place in the combined universe of Live Action Nickelodeon shows, including, but not restricted to, _The iCarly Show_, _Zoey 101_, _Big Time Rush_, _Victorious_, _Drake & Josh_, _Spectacular!_, _Supah Ninjas_, _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_.

The main story plot starts to deviate from the canon of _The iCarly Show_ during its early third season, supposing in particular _iSpeedDate_ to have happened.

Samantha Puckett incited Carly Shay into pushing the grandmother of Shelby Marx — guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iFight Shelby Marx_.

Nevel Papperman has always known that. But only now is he able to prove it.

Shelby Marx decides to go invisible with the help of Nevel Papperman and Malika Ritter — a guest character in _The iCarly Show_: _iSpeed Date_ with a surname taken from a rôle of the same actress in _TeenNick_'s movie _Gigantic_ — and then to get back at Sam.

Is Shelby Marx really the reincarnation of Spartacus, as suggested by Malika?

Couples include Shelby Marx – Darren Alexander (a cameo character in _The iCarly Show_: _iFight Shely Marx_, here identified with with Alex, a cameo from _The iCarly Show_: _iParty With Victorious_), Fredward Benson – Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay – Charles Cornelius "Gibby", Nevel Papperman – Malika Ritter.

* * *

><p><strong> Acknowledgements<strong>

The story is written for the following _LiveJournal_ communities:

* * *

><p>Prompt <em>Invisibility<em> of _15 Spells_

* * *

><p><strong>Table of Contents<strong>

* * *

>1::Pilot<hr>1.1::Arrival In Hotel Chambrolay

* * *

>1.2::Chuck Chavers<hr>2::Nevel is back.

* * *

>2.1::In The Air<hr>2.2::Back To School

* * *

>2.3::The Lipreader<hr>3::Magic Malika

* * *

>4::The Locker Hall<hr>5::Bushwell Drama

* * *

>5.1::Lobby Of Bushwell<hr>5.2::The Attic Of The Shay Loft

* * *

>5.3::Turning Visible<hr>6::Finale

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1. Pilot<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> 1.1. Arrival In Hotel Chambrolay<strong>

Inspite of being only sixteen years old, Salvia Maria del Consuelo Martinez y Camacho alias Shelby Marx — an artist's nickname chosen due to an allergy against her own Latina roots — was already a big star in the martial art scene, at least since her title as a world champion, a qualification earned in a death match against one Maya Feckner[[1]] ending in a stunningly fast knock out victory.

But this was only meant to be the start of her real career and would still require a lot of efforts and publicity in order to make her the established centre of public attention, a rôle ever since coveted by the fledgling martial superstar.

Many promising teenage talents, even with the honourable title of a world champion in their class, had disappeared after some while for a variety of reasons, sometimes due to laziness, sometimes due to falling for the wrong guy or girl, sometimes due to accidents, often enough due to drugs and alcohol, but even more often due to inappropriate and inept management.

The manager of Shelby Marx was a certain Rodrick Karnofski[[2]], a previously manager of a nowadays defunct second class football team without any stars of certain renown left.

Today, Shelby had arrived in New York City, the city of the empire, for a series of spectacular fights in famous yet somewhat dubious New York Battle Dome, and was going to lodge in this city's branch of fabulous Hotel Chambrolay[[3]], the most distinguished hotel chain of the United States for quite a few decades already. Of course she was not all on her own, but rather accompanied by quite some staff, such as aforementioned manager Rodrick, and also by coach Juan — actually an uncle of hers, but, due to her allergy against her Puerto Rican roots, only referred to in this manner, and finally by ther teacher, Dale Buttburn[[4]]. Shelby was officially a student at Los Angeles School For Professional Athletes, a school for, well, athletes like Shelby Marx, athletes frequently travelling around the country for their events and thus in need of a teacher on the set.

Shelby's first battle here in New Ypork City was scheduled for the same day's night, a tough fight against one Chuck Javers[[5]], known as an unstoppable wrestling machine without a trace of remorses.

Rodrick Karnofski had rented the whole fitness room of the hotel for Shelby Marx in order to let her practise down there for a few hours more.

In the end, each additional hour spent in the practice room would possibly decide over success or defeat during the next top encounter.

And there was a world champion's title to defend by the end of the month, against an adversary generally only known as "Danger", properly Dana Cruz.

For her next fight for the title of a world champion, Rodrick Karnofski had ordered some new combat outfit, and he did not choose an arbitrary outfitter, but New York City's greatest fashion label of the time being, videlicet Mad Style, a rock-solid corporation run by Maximilian Madigan.

This fashion czar was sometimes more distinguished by madness than by style, but he had gathered a very reliable team around Shelby's coetaneous True Jackson, vice president at Mad Style responsible for young fashion, and, in this case, also for the new outfit of Shelby Marx.

Shelby was also using her sojourn here in the imperial city in order to test her new outfit, and she was already anxiously awaiting some official delivery from Mad Style. But now she was ready to move to her suite in order to change into her training suit and then to make it into the workout room down in the basements of the grand hotel and practise like in a fury, until dusk.

In this very moment, some bold teenager boy carrying some sort of parcel in his habds arrived in the foyer of Chambrolay's, riding his skateboard in an albeit very unorthodox style and manner, and bound for causing major damage in this noble hotel due to a looming crash against some pilar.

Fortunately, Shelby Marx was always on her guard and she was thus able to react in time and stop the insane teenager right in time, preventing some objects standing in the foyer from bursting into smithereens. She grabbed the intruder in a vigorous manner and glared at him, declaring, "this is not a half pipe". She also asked him the usual things, "Who are you? And what the _censored_ are you doing here in this hotel for distinguished guests?"

The teenage boy started trembling and shivering like aspen twigs in the autumn wind, introduced himself as Ryan Leslie Laserbeam, and declared to have been sent by True Jackson, Vice President for young fashion at Mad Style in order to deliver the prototype of a new fighting suit unto some Shelby Marx.

Shelby Marx grinned in a diabolical manner and introduced herself as the intended receiver of Ryan Laserbeam's parcel.

Waiting for a tip, Ryan, just recovering from a certain mild dizziness, remarked, "you really look like some Vivian[[6]], a really hot model working on and off for Mad Style."

Shelby laughed heartily and admitted to being Viviana's monozygotic twin sister, and also to have a few alike looking cousins, such as fledgling Hollywood star Lola Martinez and sing stars Victoria Vega and Tamara Dyson[[7]].

Even Ryan Laserbeam had to hadmit to having got an alike looking cousin named Kirby Bancroft Chadworthy, but he was ashamed of this nerd and hated being confused with him, and he was lucky because of the huge geographical distance inbetween.

Shelby wanted to get rid of the annoying teenager and wanted to give him a tip and tell him to go, but she had not got a clue about usual tips in New York City and asked Ryan.

Pluckering with his lips, the creep replied, "a kiss is the usual tip here", but he did not get really far with his stupid attempt and got himself and his skateboard kicked across the street by the thoroughly angered martial champion.

* * *

><p><strong> 1.2. Chuck Chavers<strong>

The megaphone of the organiser of this martial showdown filled the air with some excessively harsh and vibrationg sounds, declaring "Welcome to the arena!", causing the audition to gasp in awe and await, all excited, the gladiators marching in.

Shelby Marx was now walking in the front row of the participating martial artists, stretching herself in her usual manner, and jumping up and down in order to maintain her accustomed rhythm until the start of the battle against Chuck Javers, the wonderous and unstoppable battle tank, deemed by many illustrous connoisseurs of the martial scene as either a battle android or an alien.

Madame Dirga, the umpire in this deadly encounter and a few others of the present martial event, was in her daily life a coach at some district school in Santa Clarita in the outskirts of Los Angeles, but now she concentrated completely on her task, the moderation of one of the most challenging encounters of this martial fests.

Chuck Javers was known for never pulling any kind of punches, no matter what situation, and even turn naughty against referees and onlookers alike.

There was even a platoon of cheerleading girls attending the looming deathmatch, prevailingly cheerios chosen from various high schools of New York City but also including a few professionals, and they started making some earthquaking noise with their clacking instruments and their cheering squeals.

Chuck Javers was now in the ring, and he got duly introduced by the commentator of the event, some dull guy from San Diego going by the name of Walter Nichols and properly a former weather reporter who had been fired after having completely failed to predict the heaviest rain storm of the Californian coast.[[8]]

Shelby Marx was about facing the same due honour, and, unlike her opponent, she waved around into the enthusiastic audience, especially at her fans holding up huge labels with her name. Her thoughts, however were not really with her many addicted fans, but with the impending deathmatch against the killer machine who was already plastering diabolic grimaces of uttermost cruelty.

The showdown, already anxiously anticipated by the masses, was now finally on, and the spectators were already swooning in uttermost ecstacy without even seeing anything noteworthy going on in the arena. Some exorbitantly annoying paparazzi such as Jessica Warner[[9]] and Jeremiah Trottman had to be restrained and admonished — and eventually removed — by the security guards. The cheerleading girls, incited by backup music performed by hitherto unbeknownst band Big Time Rush, were at least able to keep their exhausting rhythm, which was not a totally spimple enterprise.

Instigated by the fiery rhythm of the music, the exorbitantly heated swoon of the audience, and the melodic performance of the cheerleading girls, both Shelby Marx and Chuck Javers orchestrated the movements of their iron fists and their adamantine feet, inevitably causing the audience to scream even more ecstatically. The fight itself was rocking forth and back, seeing Shelby and Chuck take turns in both their efforts and their success, but neither of them was definitely able to dominate his or her opponent for more than a couple of moments. Coach Dirga had to intervene quite a few times during the ongoing superlative battle, but this had been totally expected by anyone sufficiently knowledgeable in the scene of the martial professions.

Shelby Marx was turning increasingly nervous, partly due to the fact if having not yet fought, not even in the matches leading up to her world championship, in a battle dome as voluminous as that of New York City. But the dynamite fists of opponent Chuck Javers had not yet achieved busting Shelby's adamantine body and to bypass her lightning reflexes, albeit causing a few bruises and scratches every now and then, but none of them would have been a problem for the undestructable lady. But there was something irritating in the corner of her eyes, the schemes of a teenage boy vaguely familiar to Shelby, although she was not, at least not during the course of the fight, aware of the reasons for this faint familiarity. But precisely this lack of certainty was finally the reason for one uncautrious movement made by Shelby, a movement causing the martial queen to flounder, both physically and mentally, and, not much later, to stagger and stumble right into the deadly fist of the merciless martial monster. No longer was it possible for Shelby to maintain her bodily balance, and she was inevitably forced to slump to the ground. Dirga was already counting down the seconds, "five … four … three … two … one …", and then she had to declare the battle over, with Chuck Javers as the obvious winner. Shelby looked still aghast when she was called out of the battlecage in order to free it for the next lethal combat between Jackson Colt[[10]] and "Freight Train"[[11]], two heavy weights and former winners of olympic medals, and she felt slightly dizzy, but not necessarily because of the impact of the explosive fist of her brutal opponent, but because of the vaguely familiar scheme in the audience. She was, nevertheless, still able to leave the arena on her own feet, which was always a good sign for an early "loser" of a combat. Unfortunately, she was now going to be exluded from official fights for two weeks due to the rules of the association for professional mised martial arts.

The comment made by Walter Nichols was very stupid, saying something to the avail of "Shelby's hindside is testing the floor of the arena. So, how comfortable is it?" He was most definitely no better a sports commentator than a weather reporter, so much could be said without awaiting the following matches belonging to this event.

Jeremiah Trottman and Jessica Warner had been expelled from the hall for the time being, but there were still reporters willing to interview either of the opponents, such as three kids from a web show known as _Sport Rox Dot Com_[[12]].

Chuck Javers pushed the exorbitantly annoying kids rudely aside, thence also protecting — nolens volens — his already defeated opponent from further inconvenience. He did not feel that this premature end of the fight had been in totally order, and he was not happy about it as shorter fights also meant a lower income. Shelby Marx was known to be a whole lot tougher and able to take much more than just those few hits he had been able to land. But he was not really smart enough to even dare to think any further and he just sighed and walked away, accompanied by the murderous noise of his own fangirls and those awaiting the next match in the arena.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2. Nevel is back.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> 2.1. In The Air<strong>

The morning after the shocking defeat in the arena, Shelby had still been in an excruciatingly stinky mood, and this was not because of the fact of having lost to Chuck Javers — he had not been defeated in several years — but because of the way of losing. The vaguely familiar face had already burned itself deeply into Shelby's mind like a brightly glowing branding iron, and it kept on torturing Shelby Marx, until the day of dystopia, wait, that rare phrase was now actually ringing a bell for Shelby. In her mind, Shelby Marx was now accusing — in some rude and definitely not ladylike manner — Maya Feckner of having sent that dubious mystery face in order to haunt her mercilessly, as an act of revenge for having stripped her of her title as the female world champion in the light weight class.

Of course, Maya Feckner had been totally unhappy after having lost the battle for the championship to Shelby, but she was now actually preparing for some qualificatory fights in order to get back into a position of challenging Shelby, and she did definitely not distract herself from working sufficiently hard for this goal by trying to get Shelby to turn utterly insane.

Shelby was now more or less coerced to return to Los Angeles until the end of the knockout break, but her schedule in New York had not been accomplished before fixing the contract with Mad Style. Thus she had once more been forced to wait for an agent sent forth by Maximillian Madigan, begging piously that it would not again be the job of Ryan Leslie Laserbeam.

Fortunately, the negotiation had been coming along smoothly, and Rodrick Karnofski was ready to take care of the final details surrounding the deals.

Indeed, Vivian was perfectly suited as a model for outfits created especially for her monozygotic twin sister Shelby Marx, and she would get hired for exactly that avail.

And in this moment, Shelby was sitting in her plane from New York City to Los Angeles, only accompanied hy her teacher, Buttburn, who happened to have fallen fast asleep.

Suddenly, Shelby's cellular phone — a so-called tek-mate[[13]] — rang, so Shelby decided to pick it up, although it was not — as seen from the display — a call from a trusted source.

"Hello Shelby," grunted some excessively weird voice from the other end of the line, a voice matching all too well with the vaguely familiar face that had haunted Shelby during last night's deathmatch against the unstoppable martial fury, probably the principal reason for her untimely defeat. "That was a nice tittle fight you have given last night in the battle dome."

Shelby looked consternated, but at least she was now with certainty capable of identifying the source of her mental problems of the last night, and this source was a teenage boy named Nevel Papperman, a boy whom she had believed or at least hoped forgotten for good, but, in assuming so, she had gone miserably wrong. This made her recall some of the crucial events from the last year:

* * *

><p>Shelby Marx, as a fresh world champion, or, rather, her manager Rodrick Karfinsky, contacted the cast of the most popular teenager web show of the Pacific coast, videlicet Freddward Benson, Carlotta Shay, and Samantha Pucketts, high school students at Ridgeway, a hitherto unfabulous district school in downtown Seattle in the state of Washington, in order to arrange a show fight between Carly Shay and Shelby Marx.<p>

This idea was apparently beneficial for both sides.

But some incidents during a press conference in which the impending show fight was officially presented to the publilc audience, again by inevitable Jessica Warner, caused a lot of trouble. More precisely, one of Shelby's grandmother stumbled and fell to the ground, fortunately without getting hurt badly, right after some naughty words said by Carly Shay in order to taunt Shelby, something definitely not utterly unusual in the martial arts business.

Of course, this shocking incident turned Shelby Marx angry and all upseet, even worse, she had insinuated to hurt Carly Shay badly during the fight as a punishment for being mean to the family.

Thereupon, a thoroughly intimidated Carly Shay withdrew from the announced event, even at the cost of being called a coward, but she had later been able to explain everything as a crude misunderstanding.

At first, Shelby Marx swallowed that excuse, until, well, the point at which the very Nevel Papperman came into the running scene and showed Shelby a — faked — recording proving that Samantha Puckett had told Carly to push Shelby's grandmother; and thus Shelby turned angry again and swore to punch the popular web host into tiny smithereens.

After the fight, Shelby changed her mind and deemed Nevel's "proof" a fake, and ganged up with carly Shay, Fredward Benson, and Samantha Pucket in order to punish Nevel, to the degree of ripping his pants apart and castrating the teenage boy.

* * *

><p>At some point, Shelby Marx had feared to have gone too far, but she had of course not been able to undo anything, and thus the best thing to do, or so she had deemed, was that of trying to forget completely about Nevel Papperman and his flaming vows for revenge "until the times of dystopia". But, apparently, her hopes had turned out as utterly vain, and Shelby was tempted to discared the running phone call, but she feared that this would not really help in order to get rid of Nevel and to concentrate better on her next combat or on the combat outfit for her next championship. "So, whatwever you have to say, don't dare to wasye my time!" Her voice betrayed some minor signs of trembling and insecurity.<p>

Nevel Papperman growled in a ferocious manner, "the proof had been faked, but the fact was not. Samantha Puckett had indeed forced Carly Shay to push your grandmother in order to make you screw up yourself."

Shelby reinforced her previous statement, thundering, "I told you not to waste my time, or else …"

Nevel countered viciously, "Do I have to tell everyone that you have not been the one in the cage during the fight with Carly Shay? I know that Carly would have been unable to stop you just by holding your leg down, but Vivian, Tori, Tammi, or Lola are a completely different issue altogether."

Shelby Marx's breath froze immediately to a solid block of antarctic ice, and the red hot blood in her veins was most likely to follow within a few moments. But Shelby had indeed not been the one in the cage, she had been substituted by no other than her not overly bully anld muscular yet still superficially alikelooking monozygotic twin sister Vivian. This substitution, and nothing else, had made it impossible for Carly Shay to get hurt in the fight. But how had Nevel Papperman been able to find out about this in the first place.

The leak of information, or so it would turn out later, was in the headquarters of Mad Style, more precisely, a certain Coppelman, an apparently useless and yet, probably exactly because of this, most mysterious employee.

Shelby Marx was now better off listening to whatever Nevel Papperman had to tell her, or at least for the time being.

Nevel explained, "you should know … I am able to hear ultrasound to some degree, as much as I am able to smell things no longer sensible by the vulgar masses of other people. That's why I was able to hear Sam tell Carly to knock your grandmother to the floor, inspite of nobosy else hearing it."

Shelby Marx was absolutely flabbergasted, but she saw still no significant reason to trust Nevel Papperman.

Nevel continued by talking about his paranormally gifted girlfriend Malika Ritter and mentioned that she was able to read the mindo of Samantha Puckett in that moment, and Sam's mind had definitely been a murderously aggressive one.

Alas, this did not prove yet too much, according to Shelby's judgment at least, because Sam was globally well known to be generally ill tempered any time a year.

But Nevel had got one more objective prove, and this was a lip reader from southern California, thus not too far away from Shelby Marx's home, if , her permanent tours notwithstanding, she had indeed been able to call any place on earth her home. "All you need is to check him out."

Shelby Marx choked and had to think about it. Still a lot of things did not make much sense for her.

Nevel continued, "you don't even need to worry about whatever you destroyed last year 'neath my pants with your iron mittens. My half sister Quinn, an amateur surgeon and gretest inventor ever, has counterchecked it, and is totally convinced of being able to fix it with a few biotronic implants only."

Shelby was thoroughly disgusted and decided to terminate the call, deeming Quinn's surgical activities in that particular area somewhat incestuous, and at least totally weird. But she had never thought highly of any sort of nerd, including Fredward Benson who was not even a real nerd, just branded as one by Samantha Puckett, well, at least he was an utterly disgusting dweeb, no matter what.

Buttburn was now about waking up, and the plane was approaching Los Angeles — two reasons for Shelby to try to forget about the weird call from some scary freak and concentrate on the arrival in the city of everlasting fame. Whatever she did, Shelby was not willing to let any of her staff know about the rising troubles and the things that had occurred a year ago in Seattle's battle dome.

Nevel Papperman, on the other hand, was looking for more possible witnesses necessary for his rehabiitation, but he had already gathered a ton of other critical informations.

* * *

><p><strong> 2.2. Back To School<strong>

Due to the knockout in the battle against Chuck Javers, Shelby was back on the campus of her school a lot earlier than expected by most of her fellow pupils and teachers.

Many of them had watched _Sport Rox Dot Com_ in order to obtain the closest possible informations about Shelby's event, and thus they were generally informed about Shelby's destiny and accordingly disappointed by the premature termination.

Darren Alexander, a student teacher also teaching over at newarby Hollywood School for the Professional Performance Arts, was one of those, but he had even got other problems because of being the sparring partner of Shelby, and he felt like having failed miserably in this job, even more, he had been doing so since just a few times after the world championships. Shelby had not even once given a brilliant performance ever since, and Darren kept on blaming it all on himself, which hurt him more than anything else because he had got feelings for the martial queen, but he was not able to talk about them, especialy due being already eighteen years old. His performance as a practice partner had been dropping a lot in that performance due to a lack of attentivity. "How, pray tell, is it possible to concentrate on a previously determined practice programme when seeing the girl of yopur dreams permanently in front of yourself? You don't want to hurt that girl with your fists even by accident, do you?"

Shelby went straight to the jogging track in order to warm up, and even beyond, she was up to heating herself up to the degree of getting her brain to melt and forget abvout the unhappy situation in which she was, and not only because of the reappearance of Nevel Papperman. She had got a seriies of show fights during the last months, and she had not faired well, but that was, as already figured by that toad named Nevel, because of having let her alike looking relatives fight in her place, be it Lola, Tori, Tammi, or Vivian.

Shelby's friend Suzanne Crabgrass, a senior of Los Angeles School For Professional Athletes, was already waiting in order to accompany the martial princess. Suzanne had been convincing as an outstanding athlete at her middle schools, first at James K. Polk in Santa Clarita in the outskirts of Los Angeles and then in some insignificant school in San Diego near the Mexican borderline, especially as a cheerleader and a volleyball player, and thus earned her place here at this school for young elite athletes in a very impressive manner. She had switched top soccer, however, due to the influence of Fayman Fortim, a former student at her middle school coming from Brazil, and was now preparing for a career as a professional soccer player in Great Britain or Italy.

Shelby was not sure wheether to talk to Suzie about her mental problems due to the fake fights, or not, bu, finally, she could not hold herself any longer.

Suzie was consternated, not only because of all the faked fights, but also because of Carly Shay's possible assault upon the life of Shelby's grandmother. "You need to do something about this, on site! So, what was the reason for Rod letting you do all those false fights, even using your cousins and Vivian?"

This was something Shelby Marx had never understood , but she deemed it as a way to make money with add, why letting Shelby concentrate on those few really important fights, such as the next world championship against the winner of the qualifications, either Maya Feckner or some Dana Cruz, a Californian girl living and working ion Paris as a professional bodybuilder.

* * *

><p><strong> 2.3. The Lipreader<strong>

Totally excited, Shelby Marx had been following the instructions received in a recent short message from Nevel Papperman and started seeking out the lipreader mentioned by the freak. And, to Shelby's surprise, the lipreader was to be found not even very far from her school, but just three roads further.

Suzanne Crabgras was joining her excessively excited friend to the indicated location, and, much to her surprise, she even knew the lipreader from her times in Santa Clarita.

His name was Buzz Rodriguez, and he had been the most reckless bully at James K. Polk during his three years of middle school, along with his friends William Loomer and Jerome Crony, the worst trio of bullies ever in the county of Los Angeles. Buzz had never said anything of importance during his years at middle school, for he had been hard hearing until elementary school time and had a hard time learning to to talk with his voice.

Suzie was flabbergasted because of not having known about Buzz's capacity of lipreading.

Buzz showed Shelby a sheet with a few words he suuposed Samantha Puckett to have said, and he told her to read them while looking into a camera. He was supported by exorbitantly nerdy Albert Wormenheimer — known as the "Worminator", an expert for science and technology.

Shelby was accustomed to giving interviews, and sometimes she had to read stuff from a sheet when she prepared to give a sopeech at winners' ceremonies, such as the one after her world championship. But she did not quite figure the reasons for having to say those words until she saw the replay of her little speech in slowmotion and was was told to compare it to the words said by Samantha Puckett to Carly Shay at the fatal conference before her fight against Carllyl Shay. "Push the old sucker into the dirt, Carly! Do it! Yeah!" Having seed those videos side by side, Shelby Marx was now hell bent on considering Nevel's statement as correct, even though his proof had been thoroughly faked, and she was looking for a way to get back at ruthlessly creepy Samantha Puckett and Carly Shay. She decided to use the last days of her forced break due to the fast end against Chuck Javers in order to make a trip to Seattle and talk to Nevel abput possible plans of revenge against the exorbitantly perverted and corrupted cast of some mediocre web show.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3. Magic Malika<strong>

Malika Ritter, the paranormally gifted girlfriend of Nevel Papperman, had already anticipated the otherwise fairly surprising visit of Shelby Marx and prepared herself in some manner for it.

Shelby Marx had been forced to come up with an official excuse to leave her school in Los Angeles for a few days, and she could not let Rodrick Karnofski know about the accurate reasons, so he had signed up for a little tournament in Seattle battle dome, sponsored by some juice bar known as Smoothiegroovie at the same site as the one that had seen her embarrassing draw against not so athletic Carly Shay.

The clerk in charge with receiving the signup requests from the participants did not even take her name serious and deemed it a joke made by some teenager.

For her parents, this was not much of a big deal, especially when compared to the upcoming trips to Russia, thus they let her go to Seattle without suspecting anything unusual.

Magic Malika was now sitting next to her crystal ball and polishing it more profoundly, hoping that the next visitor would not come and break it, something that had happened to her teacher for witchcraft, Kreuftlva[[14]], in New York City.

In this moment, Shelby Marx had reached the entrance to Malika's study. The door was open, allowing thusly Shelby to peek fairly carefully inside the room, and this was not really encouraging. She panted heavily before walking into the narrow location, scared by the many occult symbols decorating the walls and the ceiling of the cube. She introduced herself ,"I am Shelby Marx from Los Angeles …" to an apparently absentminded teenage witch.

Malika had indeed noticed the arrival of the martial queen from California with roots in Puerto Rico and Brooklyn, but she had preferred to continue polishing her crystal ball. This task, and Malika knew it very well, was not just improving the optic purity of the crystal, but it served also as an exercise for sharpening the mind of the witch, and it had to be performed deploying an appropriate technique of breathing and posture.

Shelby Marx had expected some frankincense and stuff like that, but there was nothing of that kind of drugs to be found in Malika Ritter's room, or palace, given that "malika" was an Arabian word for "queen". But even without all these creepy things, Shelby Marx could hardly avoid suffering from some outrageously uncanny feeling, a feeling not diminishing when Malika kept on whispering incomprehensible words in a some dead language in a decidedly rhythmic manner. Shelby could not easily imagine, as much as she kept on trying, what sort of service Malika was capable of deriving from those strange and rituals. She also wondered what eldritch Malika Ritter had liked so much about that freak known as Nevel Papperman, but maybe it was because both of them appeared utterly uncanny to the average kind of people.

Malika was finally done polishing the valuable crystal sphere and place it right in front of an astounded Shelby Marx. Then she told the mixed martial champion to sit down next to the ball and watch it closely.

Shelby felt a bit insecure because of a certain lack of confidence in Malika's skills, and also because the witch's incantations had made her feel slightly dizzy. But then, after susppiring profoundly, she started directing her gaze at the transparent object in front of herself, still wondering about the deeper sense of this procedure.

Malika started explaining, "OK Shelby, I am now going to show you some of the most aggressive moments of the past of Samantha Puckett."

Shelby Marx shrugged helplessly, but she tried hard to see spmething in the crystal ball in front of her curious yet frightened face. But, like a flash from heaven, the world in fromnt of Shelby's eyes started flickering, turning first all black, then all white, and then a whole range of rainbow colours were swirling in front of her face and made her even more dizzy, until a clear scene formed in front of her eyes — whether in the crystal or in Shelby's mind she was not able to tell.

Malika stood calmly next to Shelby, and, inspite of not looking at the crystal ball, she knew very well about the things seen by the Latina martial mistress, and she was even able to comment them. "This is Leann Carter[[15]], in this moment an elementary school girl, like Samantha Puckett. You see both of them competing in a beauty pageant. I know, Samantha is hard to believe as a pageant girl, but, on the other hand, this scene is already seven years old. So, what do you see here?"

Shelby watched Samantha angry about the judges' decision and then walk up to Leann and … push her down the staircase. Shelby screamed in exorbitant agony, "No!", because she was reminded of the incident at the press conference.

Malika gasped heavily, but shen she grabbed Shelby in an attempt to calm her down, some not exactly easy task as Shelby was not a really calm girl in general.

Shelby wondered, "and has Samantha ever been punished for that absolutely evil deed?"

Malika panted thrice and replied, "there had been no witness other than Leann. and she is a pacifist believing firmly in the thing with the other cheek. She would never say anything bad about Samantha Puckett, regardless of how obvious the situation is, and here it was not obvious at all. Samantha got suspended from Seattle's pageants until recently because of her ill tempered behaviour in general, but not for the pernicious onslaught upon the life of Leann Carter."

Shelby was still totally flabbergasted and by no means able to concentrate on the next scene.

Malika was not yet done talking about Samantha's pageants, and thus she continued, "a few weeks ago, Samantha was allowed again to the pageant, and she had won, but she had cheated and replaced herself with her nice twin sister Melanie." Malika knew very well about the faked fights of Shelby, using alike looking relatives in order to fool the audience.

Shelby showed remorses and started trembling, and then she was only able to stammer, "I don't even know why I use Vivian, Tori, Lola, or Tammi this way, my manager Rodrick …"

Malika gasped, since she was actually able to answer Shelby's question appropriately, and she burst forth "it is all about bets … your cousins' clumsy performance fools your opponent toi think that you have turned fairly feeble, and the bookmaker are tricked to think the same, the odds go against you, ad Rod makes more bucks by betting on you."

Shelby's eyes turned glassy, as she had not expected from Rod to be such a big deceiver, and she stammered silently, "that'sick, but how … do you know about this?".

Malika explained, "Nevel has watched the odds, and he runs some betting games, with vurtual stakes only, on his web siote, _Nevelocity_."

Shelby sighed deeply, and she could not immediately continue to watch the next scene of the past demonstrating Samantha's exorbitantly pernicious attitude attitude, but she needed a break first.

Minutes passed in silence, it was the creepy kind of silence preceding a big tempest, a templest able to blow everyone in its way into the next millennium and beyond.

But then it was time to return to the crystal ball, and Shelby panted several times before doing so. Oce more, her vision flickered and blurred before aallowing her to see clearly. This time, a scene evolved in front of her eyes in which Carly, Freddie, and Sam were talking about some tall blond rake — Jake Crendle[[16]] — who sings much worse than he looks, and that was putting it mildly. Carly seemed to have a crush on him, something for which Shelby was not able to blame her. But Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett suggested to push him rudely down the elevator hole. Shelby was now much less consternated, because she was already accustiomed to Sam's evilness from her excruciatingly perverted demeanur towards Leanne Carter. But still it was a shocking experience, and it was good for Shelby to know that nothing really bad had happened to Jake, anyways, but that was because Carly did not want him to get hurt, even after losing Jake to his ex girlfriend and other girls. Shelby sighed for relief, but she was not aware of the pictures to come.

Malika suspired briefly and then warned Shelby about some severe injuries to be seen, "so … are you ready?"

Shelby Marx feared the worst, but she was not able to stop by then and had to go through it. The usual scenario with her changing vision occurred once more, and finally Shelby Marx noticed Carly Shaye with another hot boy.

"Magic"Malika introduced the boy as Shane Diamond[[17]], really a nerd, "even though you don't believe a nerd to look like this."

Shelby was totally surprise, for she had in deed not assumed this hot guy to be a nerd, and he looked so much like the hottest member of the band performing at the occasion of the even in New York City Battle Dome, maybe they could have passed easily for each other, just like Shelby and Vivcian or Lola or Tori or Tammi. Well, Shane appears to be so close to making out with Carely, and the latter had probably worked extremely hard in order to get him there. And now Sam walks in and is apparentlyfuriously jealous, and she spoils the whole situation for Carly — what a thoroughly bad loser!Now Shane seems upset by having been torn between the girls and wants to leave the loft through the elevator, but there is just a hole. Shelby screamed in agony while seeing Shane fall for, as later stated by Malika, about thirty yards. "But Sam did not touch and puch him, so she is not guilty in this case, is she?"

Malika shook her head and told Shelby, "an old ninja trick invented by one Fukanaga, nobody can see it, but Sam pushed him with her exorbitantly pernicious thoughts and words — and Sam wants to become an invisible ninja, one day at least."

For Shelby, this would not have made any sense until a few hours ago. But having seen the previous scenes about Samantha's attitude of pushing people down the slopes and even deep holes changed the situation completely. "Samantha Puckett is so — my lips don't even dare to say any word describing her appropriately," thunbdered the infuriated martial mistress at the very top of her lungs. She did by no means any further proof for the plain and simpole fact that Samantha Puckett had instigated Carly Shay to hurt Shelby's grandmother in order to provocate Shelby. "It would be so nice even a lot more fun to go invisible like a ninja and then beat your opponents in the ring up without even getting noticed," stated Shelby, "or at least to pester Samantha Pukebucket the way she deserves."

But Malika Ritter was even able to help Shelby in this context, but she was also feeling compelled to issue some warning destined for the martial empress and her plans, and thus she remarked with determination, "I may make you turn invisible, but don't even dare to use it for selfish purposes, or you will see it backfire badly."

Shelby Marx shuddered for dismay, because everything sounded so exorbitantly cool, but also horribly intimidatiing. Given the power mentioned by the queen of witchcraft, was she really able to withstand the temptation of abusing such an ability in an unforseen occasion popping up every now and then? But, nothing withstanding, she was grimly detremined to get duly back at totally perverted Samantha Puckett for having forced Carly Shay to push grandma, and, at the same time, avenge the fatal "accident" of excessively hot Shane Diamond, too bad he was such a nerd. Even if someone like Leanne Carter had turned her other cheek, Shelby Marx would not do so, no, never!

Malika Ritter suspired deeply. "OK, are you ready, so we can start with the ritual?"

Seized by some uncanny sensation, Shelby Marx nodded timidly but solemnlky and let the witch mistress perform the preparations for the invisibility spell. Now all she needed was one of her alike looking relatives to jump in for her, and Lola Martinez, Hollywood star actress without a current full time rôle, appeared, according to her careful judgment, the most suitable temporary replacement.

Malika Ritter was now almost ready for the next visitor, but she sensed some further curiosity in Shelby's eyes, some curiosity going most likely beyond the questions regarding the evil deeds of Samantha Puckett

And indeed, Shelby wondered about seeing her own past, and discovering what her friends and so-called friends had talked about her behind her back, and why she had really started to take up the profession, well, back then, the hobby of a martial artist. She tried to sum it up in a few words for Malika, which was not exactly an easy task.

The queen of witches nodded solemnly, but she had got some serious concerns, and she admonished the martial mistress, "OK, this may reach back very far, so be better prepared.".

Shelby was a bit puzzled, because she was only sixteen years old and could not imagine this to be such a long time. And then she jept her eyes dircted toards the crysrtal ball, no warning withstanding, and started seeing pictures in the ball, or in her mind, or whatever, pictures of a time gone by, long before Hollywood and America, it was more like … ancient Rome, the eternal city. And this made Shelby gasp.

Malika commented slowly, "I guess you have heard about the insurrection of gladiator slaves in the last decades of pre-imperial Rome."

Shelby had indeed done so, although just vaguely, and now she found herself in the niddle of the Collosseum of Rome, or some similar, armed with some syupid unbalanced weapons. She was impressed by the ancient atmosphere.

Malika decided to shortcut the whole procedure and told Shelby on site, "you are th incarnation of Spartacus, and you have come in order to continue his battle!"

Shelby woke up from her vision, and she looked around for the walls in order to assure herself of being back to Seattle in this century, wondering, "what does Malika say? Is she right? That would be … no, I am not able to find any words for it."

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4. The Locker Hall<strong>

The little martial tournament had been very disappointing for Shelby, because she had been too exhausted for training properly, and she had lost the final against Duke Blatzberg[[18]], a student from the school whose halls were targeted by Shelby for the next day.

Malika had just performed the necessary ritual in order to make Shelby invisibvble for the duration of a whole day, but this was only a thumb rule and not really to be relied on. She had made her wear a special skin-tight catsuit, otherwise Shelby's wear would not have turned invisible with Lola.

Shelby Marx was still not sure about her senses, but now it was too late already. She had really snuck into the building of Ridgeway School, one of the leading district schools in downtown Seattle, and the one with three of the currently most popular teenagers of the United states of America, id est Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, and Samantha Puckett. The locker hall of this otherwise featureless school, or so it seemed, was fairly impressive, but that impression was maybe because Shelby's school had not got locker hall at all, just a few locker rooms every here and there. Shelby noticed many students roaming the halls, and she also recognised a few teachers from Carly's web show, such as Briggs, Howard, Stern[[19]], and Devlin[[20]]. There was also the ruler over these halls, Principal Theodore Franklin. Shelby also recognised Gibby, properly Charles Cornelius Gibson, a dork with the perverted attitude of ripping off his t-shirt at whim upon many a possible occasion. He appeared to be somewhat a sidekick of the gang of the web show, albeit always abused by Samantha Puckett in some absolutely inappropriate manner. And there was the dangerous trio, the crew of the web show. Shelby snuck close to Carly and Sam in order to listen to their stupid conversations, probably their plans to push other innocent people down the shockingly steep staircase or into some excessively deep hole. She grinned evilly and pushed Sam lightly, making her stumble and slump with her back against her own locker door. Unfortunately, Shelby was not inaudible, just invisible, and thus it was necessary for her to refrain from making noises like giggling or even talking, unless she wanted to betray her very presence. This was not necessarily an easy task, given the strong emotions seizing Shelby from time to time, as much as virtually everyone else for that matter, but Shelby was a very impulsive Latina, inspite of her desperate wish to deny her ethnical roots as much as possible.

This time at least it went well, and nobody was capable of noticing anything mysterious going on in this overcrowded locker hall.

Someone like Nwevel Papperman would have been able to hear the ultrasonic squeals, but normal pupils at Ridgeway were not capable of doing so, even less in the middle of the horrific noise accumulating in this hall before the start of the classes.

But Sam had of course felt being pushed against the locker door, and she was looking angrily for the culprit in order to punish him in each and every imaginable manner.

Then the school bell started ringing in order to call the masses of pupils into the classes of their first period, a daily drama of occasionally cosmic dimensions, at least in the eyes of thise accustomed to private prep schools without a giant locker hall.

But Sam had not yet found the culprit, and, for that reason, she was up to beating up shirtless Charles Cornelius Gibson, or at least twisting his nipples.

Shelby choked, fortunately unheard by the mass of pupils due to the sound of the school bell, and stepped inbetween in order to prevent Samantha Puckett from hurting the recklessly naïve and innocent shirtless creep.

Sam was consternated, because she could not make any sense of it and she had not got the foggiest idea about whatever had been able to stop "momma", as she used to call herself occasionally. She was certainly not yet done with that and exacted uttermost revenge for having been pushed against her locker door, but she had to refrain from doing so for the next hour. It was now time for her history lessons with Mr. Devlin, definitely not one of her favourite lessons of the day.

Carly Shay tried hard to calm down her "best friend", but in a really desperate manner, and she wondered, "Sam, are you sure that you haven;t just tripped your own feet? I mean, this may even happen to you from time to time."

Samantha was upset and replied, "momma is not a clumsy dork, momma knows how to watche her feet, I have been pushed, and I will find out by whom! Hey,maybe you have done it, at now you try to make it sound like an accident?"

Carly gasped for dismay, and she replied, "but Sam, I am your best friend, I would never do something like that to you, would I?"

Samantha was not restlessly convinced, and replied, "hey, the guy who betrayed aunt Maggie[[21]] said the same thing after having denounced her to the police and got her sent to state prison for five years."

Ted Franklin came along, and admonished them one last time to go into their classrooms.

Shelby decided to follow them silently into history classes in order to spy a bit more on Sam and her interesting situation. She was still feeling a lot uneasy in her catsuit, but it had to, as normal clothes would have betrayed her presence. Before sitting down and stay silent in some corner of the class room, Shelby decided to pinch Samantha's butt with her fingers, making her whimper and despair again due to not knowing the source of the onslaught.

And then the classes started, putting a temporary end to the spook.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 5. Bushwell Drama<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> 5.1. Lobby Of Bushwell<strong>

School was over, and Shelby wass taking a shortcut to Bushwell Plaza, the home of Carly Shay and Fredward Benson, instead of following the students of Ridgeway to their favourite hangout which was Groovy Smoothie.

The foyer of the plaza was overseen by doorman Lewbert, a really ugly guy of thirty-five years with a fat mole in his face, was very perverse in his ways of dealing with inhabitants and visitors of this most modern skyscraper.

So he definitely deserved some kind of sort of a lesson, at least according to Shelby's judgment. She snuck up to his desk and rang the doorman's bell swiftly, shocking Lewbert.

The doorman had not seen anyone near the desk, and so he was naturally flabbergasted, and he yelled uncontrollable, "is anybody here?"

Shelby faked a mystery voice, and growled "Lewbert, I am the ghost of your dead grandma!"

The intimidated doorman screamed an squealed at the top of his lungs because he was now feeling guilty of having got his grandmother killed, or why else would her ghost haunt her at plain daylight, while "normal" ghosts were only supposed to haunt and spook by night?

Shelby Marx could not help but start laughing hysterically upon seeing the dorkish doorman's insane reactions, and, of course, her laughter was audible in the foyer. Shelby had not intended to laugh, but it was not really a problem right now.

Lewbert appeared to keep on believing in the presence of the bodyless spirit of his deceased grandmother, and he thus interpreted Shelby's laughter as the demonic laughter of ghosts of his deceased relatives. He ran around the lobby, without a plan or a goal as of where to run to, and was finally stopped by a plastic tree standing somewhwere in the foyer and was unable to sidestep and thence to avoid getting crashed by the absolutely mindless doorman.

Marissa Benson, the evil and decadent mother of Freward Benson, had heard lewvert's pervcerted screams, and she was ow storming into the foyer in order to watch whatever was going on there. Watching Lewbert cringing relentlessly on the floor, and listening to his rhythmic whimpering, interspersed with words like "yes, I did it! I did it! I killed my grandmother, and grandaunt, and my second xcousin removed by one, and my … " was not exactly fun for the exorbitantly stubborn matron who decided to call the police in order to get rid of the screwed warthog.

This time, Shelby Marx was perfectly able to refrain from breaking again into some hysterical laughter and to astound even Marissa Benson. Rather, she snuck up to the brainless mother hen and grabbed some of her keys worn around her waist, especially the substitute key for the loft of Carly Shay and her adult brother Spencer. And this would of course allow her to unlock the door to Carly's apartment and wreak some havoc in her own room, and in Spencer's too.

Finally, officer Carl[[22]] and his subordinate the policemen, accompanied by the lads in white, arrived in order to drag Lewbert away and to determine whether he was a remorseless mass murderer or a recklessly paranoid spaz.

For the better or worse, Marissa Benson was now left behind in charge with Bushwell Plaza until a more appropriate doorman was found..

But Shelby Marx did not care any longer and she was now already on her way to her next scheduled destination.

* * *

><p><strong> 5.2. The Attic Of The Shay Loft<strong>

Shwelby Marx had used the second key grabbed from Marissa Benson in order to unlock the door to the loft of the Shay family, a place vaguely familiar to the martial empress from her first visit here at Carly's, she had entered the loft, and she was now about locking it from the inside. Fortunately, the loft had not changed significantly ever since, and this allowed Shelby to find her way around pretty fast. She had not eaten a lot since going invisible, and she had turned a bit hungry, but she did not dare to intrude also into Spencer's fridge, as that was definitely Sam's job. So, up to the attic was now Shelby's way, and she chose to take the stairs instead of the elevator, as that creep was apparently not reliable at all, or at least so much had Shelby learned from the scenes involving Shane Diamond and his fall down the empty elevator hole.

So, this was the attic of the criminal gang, the more or less hideout of potential mass murderess Samantha Pukebuckett.

Shelby recognised a few changes in the technological equuipmentt, but, due to her lack of knowlwdge of the particular purpose of each and every technological widget, her observations were of limited value. Now it was time to start messing a bit with the web show, but, of course, Shelby did not understand anything about computers, and this did not make it easy for her to manipulate stuff right now, but she still saw her chances to mess with it after the arrival of Fredward Benson. Shelby knew that the kids would send another episode of the web show in a few hours. And now she heard sounds drifting in from below. Shelby concluded that the kids had returned from their trip to Groovy Smoothie and were now, or would soon be, ready to rehearse for the impending episode of their web show.

And, indeed, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, and Samantha Puckett were already climbing the staircase.

Sam kept on accusing various others of having pushed her against the locker door, and she supposed now her friend Wendy[[23]], the chitchat cenral of Ridgeway, to be behind the capital onslaught.

Now it was time for practising the program for the next episode. Carly wanted Fredward and Samantha to wait for Gibby, but the latter two were not willing to do so, they felt better when practising in the absence of the insane shirtless creep.

Fredward Benson was now checking the accoustics and the illumination of the attic, the location of the studio for the web show.

Shelby was increasingly excited and she started to think about a variety of ways to fumble and mess with the technological equipment. She started watching Fredward Benson pushing some variety of buttons in different colours, and she decided to push a few other buttons at the same time in order to see what would happen. She snuck closer and closer to the dashboard underneath the fingernails of the disgusting horny creep, and then she started pushing randomly buttons different from those pushed at the same time by Fredward benson.

Suddenly, the control panel started humming in an unusual manner, causing Freddie to feel his eyes and his ears bug out, and he supposed Samantha Puckett behind his. He still remembered that Sam had once shortcircuited his laptop in an attempt of making him go insane[[24]]

The blond version of Satan denied any involvement in the things going on with their equipment, but she was not very convincing here.

Once more, it required a lot of insane efforts from Carly Shay in order to keep her best friends apart from each other and making other terribly bad things happen. She remided Freddie and Sam of a special guest of tonight's show. It would be Sidney van Gurbin[[25]], author of the fabulous book _Bigfoot — True Or Real?_, the current cult book of the cryptobiological scene. Unlike her two stubbornly materialistic "friends", Carly did consider bigfoot seriously.

Now Shelby moved on to the next interesting step and tied the shoelace of Samantha's right-hand side foot to that of Fredward's left-hand side foot. She anticipated both of them stumbling and falling like her grandmother, and then to beat up on each other like crazy.

In this moment, Spencer's voice was heard from below, shouting something to the avail of "Sid van Gurbin is here!"

All of a sudden, Carly Shay went totally excited, in anticipation of the interview with the greatest expert for bigfoot ever. She had already got plans for going on a tour through the forests in which the mysterious creature had been sighted by van Gurbin's witnesses not too long ago, and she was already gathering arguments for getting Spencer to borrow a camping mobile from his pal for that purpose. And a successful interview with van Gurbin, followed by encouraging reactions from the viewers of the web show, would certainly be very heklpful for her goals. She knew that Spencer was not into bigfoot, but instead into some blend creature known as a "beavcoon", a cross between a beaver and a racoon. Carly, on the other hand, did not beleave in that beast, and she argued "everyone may take half of a beaver shin and half of a racoon skin, and sew them together."

The foot steps of the expert were now heard from the staircases leaduing from the kitchen to the loft.

Fredward and Sam were still able toi stay calm, as they did not care in any way about that liar. They knew that the pupils of Ridgeway were split about the topic. Especially Charles Cornelius Gibson and matrh expert Shawn Lee[[26]] were badly at each other throat arguing over that question.

Van Gurbin walked in and was impressed by this studio, although he did not exactly know why, but he was, after all, only interested in increasing the publicity for his aforementioned book about bigfoot, and that meant really in the additional money from selling more of it. He was urged by Carly to start talking about bigfoot.

Spencer had finally arrived, too, and he wanted to hear Sidney van Gurbin's expert's opinion about the existence of his beavcoon. He had heard about Carly's objections, but he also remembered the historiy of the discovery of the Tasmanian duckbill or platypus, officially a mammal, but with too many characteristics of birds and reptiles. Alas, Spencer even went further and believed a beavcoon to be the result of a racoon and a beaver socialising, against the verdict of Freddie that beavers and racoons are too remote relatives for allowing for crossbreeding.

Fredward Benson had to sidestep in order to let Spencer walk in, and, by doing som he dispalcedone of Samantha's feet as well and make her lose her balance.

Having slumped mercilessly to the ground, Sam was of course upset, but she had not seen anyone pulling her feet, and she was normally one to watch her back better than anyone else. She tried to stand up, but she did not get very far from Freddie, totally the contrary.

And now Shelby did the overdue again and pushed Sam once more, but this time, she was not sent against some hard target, but made to fall against Freddie.

The latter slumped gracelessly to ground and was unfortunately covered by Sam, in a way that made them appear making out and up to even more perverse stuff.

Carly laughed mercilessly, until she discovered the shoelaces of her "best friends" and started to untie them.

But this action did not do anything at all in orederto resolve the mental situation of Samantha Puckett after having slumped onto the Floor with Freddie, and that in front of teh camera. She had really not understood how she had stumbled into Freddie's arms, or whether she had really got any feelings whatsoever. As a consequence, sghe started squealing at the top of her lungs.

Confused Spencer even told Fredward and Samantha to get a room instead of continuing to commit more reckless perversity in front of the web cam and thus in the face of thousands of preadolescent viewers of the web show.

Carly Shay was totally consternated and did no longer know what to believe, for bigfoot was definitely more real than Samantha's feelings for Fredward, or so she had always thought.

And now even Shelby, still invisible to Freddie, Sam, Spencer, Carly, and van Gurbin, could not hold herself any longer back, and she had to start laughing about the situation.

This was now most definitely way too much for Samantha Puckett to a manner similar to Lewbert's reactions to Shelby;s aforementioned pranks down in the foyer, she heard now the ghost of Shane Diamond laughing about her misery. Sam yelled, "Yes, I did it! I did slay Shane Diamond and Leanne Carter, and I wanted Carly to hurt Shelby's grandma badly, I am not insane and I do not hear voices of ghosts, whatsoever!"

Carly was consternated and lost her speech temporarily because of the situation, for she had heard the laughter, too, but not seen anyone laughing. She did not know what to do.

Freddie had always seen it coming that Samantha would have turned out as the culprit of the bad accident causing Shane to drop for thirty yards and break all of his bones into smithereens.

Finally, Officer Stuart Stainbler[[27]], a declared enemy of Spencer Shay for over a decade, arrived at Bushwell Plaza in order to arrest Samantha Puckett for her multiple evil deeds.

Freddie, still confused by Sam's potentiual feelings for himself, decided to follow Sam and admitted, in order to get arrested as well, to have assisted Sam with her onslaughts.

Law school droput Spencer Shay, on the other hand, declared to be the advocate of Fredward Benson and Samantha, and thence told them not to say anything without his presence. He was allowed to come with them to the police office and to inform Marissa Benson about the incident. Samantha's mother was probably either not reachable or not going to care about her daughter, anyways, and thus it made no sense for Spencer to inform her on site.

Carly could only declare the web session for closed, pull all the plugs off the sockets — she did not know how to terminate a broadcast properly — and send van Gurbin home. She sobbed deeply due to that disaster and whimpered in agony, repeating "Why me? I am not a bad girl, ain't I?"

Finally, shirtless wonder Charles Cornelius Gibson arrived in the attic of the loft of the Shay family, and he found a very desperate Carly Shay, so he wondered, "Hey, have I missed out on any fun?"

* * *

><p><strong> 5.3. Turning Visible<strong>

Sindney van Gurbin was still not convinced as of what to believe when he walked down the staircae of Bushwell Plaza. This, finally, was the last flight of stairs, and van Gurbin sighed for excruciatig relief. All of a sudden, he noticed some strangely flickering scheme just a few yards away from him, condensing to the image of a girl in a catsuit. He was consternated and slapped himself, but the vision did not change. Now he decided to call his aforementioned book _Bigfoot — True Or Real?_ finished, and he was up to a new, and much more shocking, publication, _Catwoman — True Or Real?_[[28]].

Indeed, the spell for invisibility cast by "Magic" Malika on Shelby Marx had just expired, and due to her catsuit she was apparentlky giving the impression of a dark hero of some fantasy action cartoon. At first glance, she did not notice having turned visible again, but her catsuit drew quite some attention, and this was taking Shelby to the conclusion that her invisibility was no longer in virtue. She sighed deeply because she had hardly escaped some disaster, and she would never want to turn invisible again. Turning visible without warning would have been potentially disastrous. Now it was time for the martial empress to retur to Malika and don her daily outfit, and then to leave Seattle again and thank Lola for having been there for her.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 6. Finale<strong>

Thus Samantha puckett and Fredward Benson had finally disappeared from Carly Shay's life. After years, Carly had finally understood to have had false friends, and that she should have considered the warnings of her former friend and now second to worst enemy, Melissa Robinson[[29]], more seriously. Missy Robinson was the daughter of a former colleague of her father, an air force officer nowadays crossing the world's seven seas in a blue submarine. Carly had dumped Missy for no good reason in favour of bad girl Samantha Puckett and was now about ruing this decision, until the days of dystopia, as probably predicted by Nevel Papperman, her current OAarchenemy number one. Recently, Samantha Puckett had been arrested after an onslaught upon a Mexican ambassador, and Carly had still kept on stiching up for her. This made the disappointment even larger. She had also ignored in a most stubborn manner the warninbgs of her alike looking cousin Megan Parker from San Diego. The latter had always warned her about the "boobishness" of Samantha. And horny creep Fredward had always hit mercilessly on Carly, until she had started beliving it, just because he had saved her from a taco truck[[30]]. But now Carly understood Fredward's true face, in emergency situation he would always stick to Samantha, the girl responsible for the mutilation of Shame Diamond, a boy Fredward had once deceivingly called his friend. But maybe it was not yet too late for Carly, and he was still up for salvation. But she had to demonstrate her metanoia and go and apologise to those whose warnings she had hitherto ignored and even ridiculed to some extent or the other, especially Nevel Papperman, Melissa Robinson, and Megan Parker.

Charles Cornelius Gibson, her fellow bigfoot fan, was her one and only caring friend left, at least right here at Ridgeway.

Of course, Carly Shay was still loved by many fands, but she was also hated by most others, especially so called "Creddiers"[[31]], id est _the faction of fans of _iCarly_ decidedly supportive of a special relationship between Carly Shay and Fredward Benson_, for having given up on the pathetically horny creep — in their severely veiled point of view an all over nice guy — at that point and started dating the shirtless gnome instead.

Still utterly embarrassed by her walk through the city wearing nothing but that dubious catsuit, Shelby returned to Los Angeles and freed Lola from her rôle as soon as possible, and to listen to her report.

* * *

><p>During you absence, a good-looking guy named Darren has hit on me. But he really seemed to like you, and not me. I know him from my old school, Pacific Coast Academy, and stuff, but he has never cared much about me.<p>

So, am I allowed to keep him, or do you want him for yourself? I am really confused now.

He is incredibly hot and strong.

Too bad I have not seen that three years ago at Pacific Coast Academy, although … he had properly ignored me and would have rejected me for not having your muscles.

* * *

><p>Shelby was a bit confused, because she had never sensed that Darren had got those feelings for her. She would probably not have wanted a relationship to distract her from her career. She knew Lola as more open in those things, and she had already once got a dirty relationship with a brutal bully named Vincent, quarterback of her school's, something gone awfully awry ever since. But Shelby decided to give Darren a chance, at least for the time being.<p>

Shelby told Darren not to pull punches and stuff, for professionals should never do anything like that, regardless of any feelings of any sort.

Darren agreed with this, and he would ever since a much better sparring partner for his Shelby.

Before going invisible, Shelby Marx had heard terrible accusations against her manager, Rodrick Karnofski, from the mouth of seerress Malika Ritter, accusations that made her career look like a really dubious enterprise if true. Alas, Malika's word as such was not really useful for Shelby Marx, neither in order to prove the statements of Malika Ritter, nor in order to get out of the evil contract and to get back at the evil abuser. Shelby Marx had thus decided to talk to a lawyer, but not a real one, rather, to future law school student Claire Sawyer, a girl known fairly well by Suzanne Crabgrass due to their common time at the same middle school, videlicet James K. Polk.

With her judiucious usage of more and more significant witnesses, usually renegates of the professional sports betting scene, Claire Sawyer was soon able to write a rock solid plea for a law suit against Rodrick, but there, Shelby was presented not by future lawyer Claire, rather by Old Mr. Shay, the grandfather of Carly, a shark with teeth longer and sharper than the blade of Excalibur, the legendary sword of the British saga. And the excessively experienced lawyer got Rodrick banned from managing underaged talents in the professional sports scene because of his continud abuse of their careers in order to manipulate bets. He got him also convicted for dealing with illegal means of doping and other drugs like amphetamines which he had obtained from a friendly medic, Doc Dresdin[[32]]. Maya Feckner, for example, had been supplied by her agent withdrugs during many a year until her legendary fight with Shelby where she could not use them anymore due to some stricter controls, and she was now nothing but a miserably wretched shadow of her teenage hopes. By overcoming evil Rodrick and getting strict laws against the abuse of especially underaged athletes to be enforced, Shelby had also accomplished the work of Spartacus and freed the gladiators from the oppression of their abusers.

Of course, Shelby Marx wanted to contunue her career as a martial artist, professional or not, and she went looking or a new agent to be found pretty soon, once more due to a recommendation made by Suzanne Crabgrass. It was Simon Nelson Cook, commonly known as "Cookie", an exorbitantly zealous geek from James K. Polk, equally known to Suzanne Crabrass from their common middle school days. He was, for some obscure reason, not only interested in all sorts of technology and science, but also in managing the career of athletes.[[33]] He had already, and not so long ago, organised a contract for Suzanne Crabgrass as a professional soccer player in Italy, and this was a great start into the life as a sports agent. Of course, working with such a technology geek as your agent implied the usage of a lot of most modern technology for your taily practice, and Simon was improving everything over and over again. Along with his two female friends Quinndelyn Pensky — a good friend of Lola martinez — and Melinda Crenshaw — the smartest girl of San Diego, he had recently invented a training robot for ninjas, a robot later on known as "Yamamoto" and based on Quinn's earlier invention of a chicken on wheels, used in order to coach the .

Shelby used the metal partner a lot, although the latter was by absolutely no means able to replace Darren Alexander completely as a sparring partner, especially not during the preparations for the defense of her title as the world's champion in an upcoming fight against Dana Cruz alias "Danger".

Shelby would possibly win the fight, or she would lose it, but it would no more be a fight ruled by drug abuse, by illegal bets behind the nack of the athletes. or by perverted taunting between the two contestants before the battle.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>[[1] ]Maya Feckner is a cameo from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iFight Shelby Marx_.

* * *

><p>[[2] ]This is Rod from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iFight Shelby Marx_.

The surname is taken from the rôle of the same actor in an episode of third-party owned _The Good Wife_.

* * *

><p>[[3] ]This hotel chain appears in <em>Drake &amp; Josh<em>: _Drake and Josh go Hollywood,_ and is mentioned in other episodes of Schneider's shows.

* * *

><p>[[4] ]This is a cameo Buttburn from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iWant More Viewers_.

The surname is taken from a guest rôle of the same actor in third-party owned show _Men Of A Certain Age_.

* * *

><p>[[5] ]Chuck Javers is from <em>Zoey 101<em>: _Wrestling_.

* * *

><p>[[6] ]Vivian is from <em>True Jackson VP<em>: _True Crush_

* * *

><p>[[7] ]Tammi Dyson is from <em>Spectacular!<em>.

* * *

><p>[[8] ]This mistake is shown in <em>Drake &amp; Josh<em>: _The Storm_.

* * *

><p>[[9] ]Jessica Warner has got various cameos throughout <em>The iCarly Show<em>, such as in _iFight Shelby Marx_ et alibi.

* * *

><p>[[10] ]Jackson Colt is from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iLook Alike_.

* * *

><p>[[11] ]Freight Train has got various cameos in <em>Big Time Rush<em>.

* * *

><p>[[12] ]For this show, cf. <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iSpace Out_

* * *

><p>[[13] ]cf. <em>Zoey 101<em>: _Spring Breakup_

* * *

><p>[[14] ]Kreuftlva is from <em>True Jackson VP<em>: _True Parade_

* * *

><p>[[15] ]Leann Carter is from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iWas A Pageant Girl_.

* * *

><p>[[16] ]Jake Crendle is from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iLike Jake_

* * *

><p>[[17] ]Shane is from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iSaw Him First_.

The surname is taken from the rôle of the same actor in _Big Time Rush_.

* * *

><p>[[18] ]Duke from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iHatch Chicks_ is here identified with Blatzberg from _Zoey 101_: _Wrestling_

* * *

><p>[[19] ]Stern has got cameos in <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iMake Sam Girlier_ et alibi.

* * *

><p>[[20] ]Devlin is from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iPromise Not To Tell_

* * *

><p>[[21] ]This Maggie is mentioned in <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iSpy A Mean Teacher_ et alibi.

* * *

><p>[[22] ]iWant More Viewers<p>

* * *

><p>[[23] ]This Wendy has got cameos in <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iDate A Bad Boy_ at alibi.

* * *

><p>[[24] ]Something like this had happened in <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iStage An Intervention_

* * *

><p>[[25] ]Sidney Van Gurbin is from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iBelieve In Bigfoot_.

* * *

><p>[[26] ]Shawn has got cameos in <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iBelieve in Bigfoot_.

The surname is borrowed from the rôle of the same actor in third-party owned _Two Broke Girls_.

* * *

><p>[[27] ]Stu Stainbler is from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iStake Out_

* * *

><p>[[28] ]Catwoman is a character from third-party owned DC Cartoons.<p>

* * *

><p>[[29] ]This is Missy Robinson from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iReunite With Missy_

* * *

><p>[[30] ]The accident with the taco truck is from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iSaved Your Life_.

* * *

><p>[[31] ]"Creddiers" was introduced into canon in <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iStart A Fanwar_, and has been coined previously by viewers of Schneider's shows.

* * *

><p>[[32] ]Dresdin is from <em>The iCarly Show<em>: _iFight Shelby Marx_

* * *

><p>[[33] ]Cookie is interested in such a career in <em>Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide<em>: _Career Days_.


End file.
